Timetravel
by lestrangeoblivion
Summary: My First Fanfic ever! ok so Dumbledores Dead so Harry, Tonks, Hermione and Draco have to go back in time to save everyone- Tonks thinks she loves Lupin but she falls inlove with Sirius. M for Future Chapters Tonks/Sirius James/Lily Harry/Narcissa Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

My First Fan Fiction-

CHAPTER ONE-

Emptiness that's all I feel, it's (insert year here), Dumbledore's dead, Remus won't accept that he loves me, and that fucking Severus Snape is a traitor And on top of all that I miss my Sirius, my second cousin, who died a little over a year ago. He was my best friend, my confidant, my everything. I slowly pace to Dumbledore's office just feeling likes it's the right thing to do, for closure. I mumble "Cockroach Clusters" and mournfully step onto the O'so alive stairs.

Shock floods me as I step into the office to see Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy-my loathsome death eater cousin- and Hermione Granger yelling, Duelling and Tossing things at each other. "MERLINS BEARD! What's happening? I shout with determination and curiosity, the trio of teens stop and look at me sheepishly. "Well if it isn't my beloved blood traitor cousin! Does the werewolf know you love him… the dirty beast..." I stiffened as Draco spat out these words, Harry and Hermione sending a sympathetic look towards me, as they had seen my outburst in the Hospital wing. Hermione was the first to cut the silence "Harry and I were talking, we came up here to find Malfoy, The boys got into a heated argument and I tried to stop it." "It's true" a mysterious voice answered, a ghost like figure came towards them "Professor Dumbledore..." Harry whispered. "Yes it is I. I also sent you four here to my office, to do a job-""I thought Snape killed you!" Draco raged "-Draco he did, Im here because I have one last job that I need you to do. I need you for your separate traits, Harry your Bravery and Loyalty, Hermione your Knowledge and Wit, Draco you Cunning and Ambition and Nymphadora for your Hardworking Nature and Fairness." They all blushed without meaning to, "And what perhaps are we to do?" Draco asked in an amused and slightly cocky tone "I shall not tell you, you are as a team to work it out yourself, now we must make haste give this-"Dumbledore handed a thick parchment envelope to Harry "-to m former self, you will find yourself in the year 1978" Dumbledore waved his wand and a portal warped over them like a blanket.

CHAPTER TWO-

They all fell to the cold and hard floor, as they got up separately they saw a younger, healthier and alive Dumbledore looking at them strangely "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?" "Hello, we're from the future, this might make you understand us better" Hermione quickly said, followed by Harry giving Dumbledore the letter, He looked at it for what felt like a thousand years, then briskly said "Well Miss Tonks and Miss Granger followed of course by Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy you shall be gracing the school halls again, Miss Tonks what are you doing?" Tonks was now feeling her head, arms and legs "I'm my 16 year old self again; Dumbledore changed me back without me knowing… some auror I am..." Tonks mumbled "But you look the same?" Harry queried "Yes but if I go to my original form im what I looked like then I my natural state" "-Yes, well moving on, now Draco, your last name can't be Malfoy as cant Harry's be Potter of Nymphadora's be Tonks. Draco your now known as Draco De Lancôme" Draco protested but Dumbledore silenced him, "Now Harry and Nymphadora you shall be siblings, as you are both Half-bloods-" at this Harry and Tonks grinned at each other"-it just works out, now your last name shall be Roxal. And Hermione now do you wish to stay muggleborn or say your half blood, seeing as were in the middle of a war, you'd be safer" "I'd be betraying myself if I didn't stay muggleborn, so I shall stay myself." "OK, lovely, Now go to the Great Hall and await to be called in as we shall sort you again, now please leave as I have preparations to make!"

Tonks, Hermione, Harry and Draco waited outside the great hall nervously as the other students filed in and Dumbledore made the first announcements," "Hermione should I use my natural form?" Tonks asked with a true curious nature, "Oooh Yes! I'd love to see it!" Hermione started to jump up and down. Tonks smiled then started to morph, Her Hair became long, dark brown and curly –very much like her aunty Bellatrix's- her eyes a bright turquoise, she was a smidge taller than Draco with long legs a tiny waist and Incredibly large breasts, "So what do you think?" Tonks found Draco and Harry staring at her physic and Hermione dumbfounded as she looked at the woman in front of her "That's your form of 16?" "Yep... I think I might change my hair to pink" Tonks then true to her word morphed her hair bright bubble-gum pink, they heard Dumbledore announce the coming of four new students "Firstly Draco De Lancôme transferring from Beuxbarons." Draco squealed, then swaggered to the sorting hat, hearing comments from "Here comes the next Slytherin" to "oh look at that nice piece of French arse he's got!" Draco blushed as he got on the stool

_Well Well Well a time traveller! Mmm you'd do well in Slytherin but no ,_ "Don't you Dare!" _you'd be even better in GRYFINNDOR! _

Cheers erupted the great hall, as Draco sulked over to the Gryffindor table awaiting the next person. "Next we have a Hermione Granger from Durmstrang." Hermione heard her name then walked in feeling like a first year all over again, she did a quick glance at everyone to see her former potions professor Severus Snape staring at her behind.

_Ahh Miss Granger! Well you're easy to sort! RAVEN- wait I sense bravery mm yes you'd be fantastic in GRYFINNDOR!_

Hermione gracefully walked and sat next to a blushing Draco, Again Dumbledore started "Now we have Harry Roxal from Durmstrang" Harry timidly stumbled into the great hall, all eyes on him as he saw a male who looked like his twin, the only difference was there eyes, he knew who it was, his father James Potter.

_Aaha I knew James and Lily would have a Child! _"Um ok?" _now you're oozing the traits of a GRYFINNDOR!_

Harry sat across from Draco and Hermione awaiting Tonk's arrival "And last but not least we have the sister of Harry's Nymphadora Roxal." Tonks stalked into the great hall and not that much unlike her cousin did, started to swagger down the hall seeing girls sending stares of envy and the boys ogling over her, she heard comments such as "what lovely Jubblies" Which scared her because she recognised the voice that commented as her second cousin Sirius Black, she blushed and her hair changed from her infamous bubble-gum pink to a bright fire truck colour of red, which followed more gasps of "wow a metermophis!"

_Ah a Hufflepuff at heart! But determination, and Loyalty, better be GRYFINNDOR!_

Gryffindor cheered for their four new additions to their house as Tonks strut over to the seat next to Harry unaware of her aunties Bellatrix and Narcissa glaring daggers


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks, Harry, Draco and Hermione ate in silence, their giddy feelings deminsing, Draco broke the silence. "So …err .cousin, yeah, how are you?" Tonks gave him a deathly stare followed by this "I thought I wasn't your cousin, I thought I was the blood traitor's daughter. Im not on the family tree, so why associate me, with you?" Nobody spoke. After a while of now awkward silence Harry dropped his fork loudly and straed at someone, Tonks, Hermione and Draco looked at who he was looking at, their right in front of them where four boys and 1 girl, the girl who had long red hair and piercing, beautiful bright green eyes put her hand out to Hermione. "Hello, im Lily Evans, Head Girl. Its lovely to meet you, You two-" She gestured to the girls "-will be in my dorm with the fellow Gryffindor girls. This is James Potter, Head Boy-" She gestured to what looked like the ringleader of the group of boys, He was tall, skinny, had messy hair and glasses, overall he looked like Harry "- He's an insufferable prat, and he will share a dorm with you two-" "-Lily flower!, How are you? Are these people treating you well, because you can sit on me if you want?"- Lily ignored James and continued "So what are your names, I know Dumbledore said them, but im dreadful with names?" "Um, im Ton- er Nymphadora" "Im Harry" "Hello, Im Hermione Granger" "Draco, is my name" James gradually walked up to the group "Hello, im James, Head boy, Gryfinndor Quidditch captain and the man who loves Miss Lily Evans." This earned him a shove in the stomach "This is my group, we call ourselves The Marauders!" He pointed to the three remaining boys "This is Sirius Black-"He pointed to a tall, a bit muscly man with shoulder-length shaggy hair "- He's one of the Beaters on my team, and an all-around Ladies man." Sirius winked and Tonks could feel her cheeks blushing- dam teenage hormones! "This is Remus Lupin, The Brains behind this group; he's also the nerdiest nerd in nerd town" James and Sirius gestured to a lanky boy with sandy brown hair and golden eyes; he had a scar that resided on his cheek bone. He blushed, Tonks however was a little stunned, and he looked the same except for his grey hairs. "And last but not least is Peter Pettigrew!" the group stiffened and glared at the fat, pimply boy that was he. He looked at them confused and backed away a bit. Tonks cleared her throat seeing's that Harry was dumbfounded that he was seeing his Parents and God-father alive and Draco and Hermione were looking at each other, anybody could tell there was a connection. "It's lovely meeting all of you." Tonks said as she stood up realising that they were the only people in the great hall still. She saw Sirius's eyes lightly skim her body grinning then offering his hand "Would you like me to guide you to the Gryffindor common room?" in a fake posh accent. Tonks giggled, "Of Course! "She said with a little too much enthusiasm. They all got up and followed Sirius and Tonks. They all reached the door Lily mumbled "Boggarting Buffoons of Hogsmede Holler" Draco laughed as Lily grimaced Lily took Hermione and Tonks by hand "I'll show you to where we sleep! Oh and you'll have to meet Hes, Em and Mar. Breaking contact with Sirius Tonks followed Lily and Hermione up the stairs and into the dorm. They came face to face with three girls, a blonde a brunette and a black haired girl. Lily Gestured to each "Hestia Jones, Emilie Vance and Marlene McKinnon meet Nymphadora Roxal and Hermione Granger."


End file.
